Masqurade
by sekhmet55555
Summary: The Doctor and River meet out of order once again.   warning. attempted Rape and stuff hinted to have happened


The doctor looked around akwardly. He didn't feel comfortable at this party. He had not removed his mask for it was a masquerade. Why did he come? He asked himself silently. As he watched the party goers dance and laugh he felt even more alone. Suddenly everyone stops dancing and stood there starring at the door or more of the lady who just walked through the door.

She was dressed in a blue dress with silver trim her golden curls of hair half pinned into a bun the other half freely flowing around her shoulders. She wore a silver mask with blue gems and feathers. Everyone's attention was turned to her but excpecialy the doctors. He knew who it was. Of course he knew who it was. "River, River, River... Always going over the top aren't you..." he breathed

Gracefully she glided into the room almost every guy asking her to dance. She casually brushed them off. She went and stood near the wall and leaned against it. The doctor decided that he would go ask her for a dance no matter how often she says he can't dance. He grabbed a glass of wine as he walked over downing it in one gulp then sat the glass back down. Casually he walked over to river and bowed. She watched him pacularly as he did so then he looked into her eyes. "May I have the honor of the next dance?" his hearts where beating nervously as he asked. He didn't even know where she is in there time streams.

She studied him for a long moment.

"I'm sorry my lord but I am here to meet someone. If I was not waiting for him I would gladly accept your offer for the next dance." the doctor grimaced slightly when he was called my lord particularly when river called him my lord. She watched him carefully. Then he bowed and turned to slowly walk away. "Sweetie?" she whispered as he turned away. He smiled.

"I do much prefer that to 'my lord'." she grinned and grabbed his arm. He turned to her and just for that moment it was just the two of them as he leaned down and his lips brushed hers. She pulled him onto the dance floor. "I thought you said you were waiting for someone." the doctor whispered jokingly to river.

She grinned as she inter twined her fingers with his and she rested her hand on his shoulder. "I found him. He was just a bit late."

They both smiled as the doctor leaned down and whispered into rivers ear "honey I'm home"

"And what kind of time do you call this?" river asked as they started to twirl across the dance floor. At the end of the dance they returned to their wall starting to figure out where they are in their time streams.

"Purple swamp?" the doctor asked flipping through his journal

"I think I'd remember that. Lake Selencio?"

The doctor looked at river. "Yes. I really am sorry about that." he reached over closing her journal

She smiled up at him. "and why did you just do that." she asked curiously

He leans in closely them only being an inch apart. "It was in my way." he said as he places an arm around her waist. He did not close the gap between them letting her decide if she wants to close the gap or not.

She looked into his eyes all playfulness disappearing only a wanting and desire left. She wraps one arm behind his neck and sets her other hand on his cheek. Slowly she closes the gap questioning if he wants it or not. Her lips brushed his as he opened his mouth whispering. "Want to go back to the TARDIS?"

She smiles "can't we have a bit of fun here first?"

He grins and leans in a bit more. Both river and the doctor oblivious to the man walking toward them. He wore a blue shirt with a black jacket and black tights. He was the prince and this was his party. He wanted to dance with the fair lady river song yet here she is flirting with some stranger who looked like he was up to no good. The prince walked over to river and the doctor with wide confident strides. When he made it over to them he held out his hand to river bowing he asked "my I have the pleasure of the next dance?"

River and the doctor stared at him silently then river took the princes hand slowly. The doctor didn't look happy but he nodded to river and leaned on the wall. The prince turned to the dance floor smirking at how easily he stole river from that man. Now all he needed was to make river his and then he would be happy. He pulled river close as he started to dance. River fallowed the princes lead as he danced. She stared at the doctor longingly. Slowly the two of them dance away from the doctor and when they reach the door the prince pushes river through the door and then follows her in. they were in a dimly lit room and he locked the door.

River fell into the room barley keeping her head from hitting the ground. She looked up at the prince as he started to unbutton his jacket and shirt. She smiles coldly "and who do you think you are that you can kidnap me and get away with it?" he opened his mouth to reply but River was not done talking "well for one I can defend myself and two I think that my husband will come looking for me."

Now he was panicking. Her husband coming looking for him. That one guy must have been her lover or something of that sort. He dove at River who just rolled out of the way letting him crash head first into the wall. Her dress was tangled around her legs hindering her from getting up. He spun around furious slowly closing in on River.

* * *

><p>The Doctor heard the crash and he spun around looking for River. River was gone. "crap." he muttered to himself. "I should not have let you wander off like that." he started to run toward the sound of the crash pushing his way through the crowed. He found the door the prince pushed river through and he struggled to sonic the door open. "Shit! It does not work on wood. Now that's rubbish." he glared at his sonic then stuffs it into his pocket. He slams himself into the door trying to break it down but all that happened was he felt his shoulder crack as the white pain seared down his arm. He slammed his shoulder into the door again crying out in pain. The door buckles and broke open. The first thing he saw was the prince holding River down as she struggled to get out of his grip. The Doctor tackles the prince pushing him off of River and held him down. River jumps up with the prince not holding her down anymore. She rushed over to the doctor but trips on her dress falling down head landing on his shoulder. He gasped in pain but carefully wraps his arm around her shoulders. Slowly he picks her up and carries her back to the TARDIS. She wrapped her arms around his neck easing the weight off of his injured shoulder.<p>

"Thank you sweetie." she whispers into his shoulder.

"You're welcome." he struggled to open the door to the TARDIS. They started to hear shouting behind them. Suddenly the Doctor felt a knife shoved to his back. The Doctor set River down.

He put his hands in the air in surrender and slowly turned around. It was the prince. He stood with his knife to the Doctors chest "are you trying to steal a married woman away from her husband?"

The Doctor stared at the prince then looked over at River and raised his eyebrows. "Am I stealing you from your husband?"

"No sweetie you are not stealing me from my husband." she carefully wound her arm around the Doctors waist.

"You sure I'm not?" the doctor asked as he put his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Honey I'm completely sure. Unless you're stealing me from yourself." she smiled at the prince's face as the shock struck him. Slowly River turns and faces the Doctor. She sets her head on his shoulder her warm breath brushing his neck. "Back to the TARDIS?" she whispers letting her lips brush the Doctors neck.

The Doctor grins then shivers slightly at her lips brushing his neck. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened. The Doctor picked up River carrying her inside then she closed the doors behind them. As soon as they were inside River jumped out of the Doctors arms. Gently she started to unbutton his shirt thinking of fixing his shoulder. He grabbed her hands holding them together preventing her from removing his shirt. She looked up at him. "Yes sweetie?"

Very gently he leaned in. "shouldn't we kiss at least once before you start to undress me?" he let go of her hands and rested his hands on her waist. He noticed how well his fingers seemed to fit on her waist. He set his forehead on hers closing his eyes admiring the way their hearts beat together like they were one being.

River chuckled slightly. She slid her arms up around his neck letting them rest there in the crook of his neck. She Whispers "I was just going to fix up your shoulder but if that's what you want..." her lips brushed his slightly. "You're going to have to catch It." she turns around and runs off down a hall. She dropped her mask in the doorway to tease the doctor.

"You're not getting away from me, river." the doctor runs after river tossing his mask behind him. The doctor turned down the next hall and sees one of rivers shoes left in the hall. He sped up trying to catch up with river. Turning the next corner the doctor's shoes fall of and rivers other shoe was at the other end of the hall. He turned the corner losing his footing and falls down landing on his shoulder. He gasped in pain turning over onto his back looking up at his ceiling eyes blurred from pain. Slowly he passes out closing his eyes.

River ran to the Doctor and lifts him up as best as she could half dragging half carrying him to his room. Slowly she lowered him onto the bed and removed his shirt. She walks to the bathroom grabbing a first aid kit fixing up his shoulder carefully. She sets her cool hands on his injured shoulder sitting on the edge of the bed.

* * *

><p>About an hour later the Doctor slowly woke up. He felt a warm soft bed and for the moment he didn't remember what had happened then slowly the memories came back to him he. Opened his eyes and saw the ceiling to his room. He tried sitting up but then noticed that he was being held down slightly looked over and saw river curled up next to him asleep her head resting on his good shoulder. He stroked her hair then he noticed he was under a blanket but River was not. "You must be cold* he whispered into river ear. Then The Doctor pulled River close to keep her warm pulling her on top of him.<p>

River mumbled still mostly asleep. "If you want something you just have to ask."

The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead. He thought for a moment then whispered into her ear "I want you. I've only ever wanted you. I want you completely and entirely."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him questioningly. Posing the question was hard when it came to the doctor but in this case it needed to be asked "did you mean like that?"

The Doctor smirked rubbing her back. "Yes. But that means so much more than just that... But yes river I want you... Like that."

She slowly leaned forward closing in. This time their lips met. Slowly the Doctor tong inched its way into her mouth. His arms beckoning her closer. Slowly he started to unlace her dress sliding it down over her shoulders. Then he rolled over turning river onto the bottom. He throws the blanket to the floor. Slowly the two of them broke apart stopping kissing.

"doctor." river purred

"Hmm?" The Doctor kneeled above River his hands one on each side of her head.

She smiled up at him. Sliding her hands down his side "you sure you want this?"

He whimpered slightly. "Yes. Do you want this?"

She slides her hand down his side. "Yes."

Reaching down he pulled down his paints. He leaned down slowly kissing her pushing her into the bed.

Slowly River slid her hands up his side.

"River!" he moans.

Very gently she slides her hand back down his body "yes sweetie?"

"Can I take you? Is it ok if I just take you? Please." he said moaning.

River chuckled slightly. "Yes Doctor. I'm yours you can do whatever you want with me. I am your slave."

* * *

><p>River rapped her arms around her Doctor. He was tired and somewhere between being awake and asleep humming an old song he used to know. She rubbed her shoulders calmingly. "Doctor" she murmured<p>

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too river."

She felt the tear fall when he said he over her. She killed him and he still loved her. The tear fell onto the doctor's shoulder.

He sat up looking at river. "You ok? Your crying." he pulled her onto his lap. No matter how tiered he was river came first. His river. Stunning beautiful bossy amazing river. And here she is crying. Something had to be wrong.

Gently she rested her head on his shoulder. "You love me. Even after everything I did to you, you still love me. Thank you."

Gently he kissed the top of her head. "I'll always love you, river. Do you want to go back to jail? Or do you want to stay here for a day or two?"

Slowly falling asleep in the doctors arms River mumbled. "Can I just stay here?"

"Of course River." The Doctor lied him down on the bed curling up next to her and the two of them fell asleep.


End file.
